Melody of Love
by FrogizZ94
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a East High y hara lo imposible para poder estar con su amado...Muy malo el Summary pero bueno...Q se diviertan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bue si yo soy FrogizZ pero les cuento tuve un incidente y por eso ahora soy FrogizZ94, es q hace tiempo intente hacerme uno, y salio todo mal, y por eso ahora no pudo usar el nombre FrogizZ, por eso soy FrogizZ94 ahora…**

**Bue este cap se lo dedico a todos los escritores de FanFiction, sobre todo a la parte de HSM (XD), a Fokita, (espero verte pronto ****amigota!!!), ****a ****León Dorado**** y**** a mi hermana que mañana cumple los 15!!! FELIZ CUMPLE!!!**

**CAP 1**

Esta historia comienza con una muchacha llamada Melody. Ella era una joven de morocha y ondulada cabellera, portadora de unos hermosos y encantadores ojos grises.

Los destellos del sol entraban por entre las cortinas de la ventana de una ordenada habitación.

Melody bufó, cansada.

"_Ah…Vamos Melody… Es tu primer día de clases en esta escuela… Abre los ojos y levántate!!"_

- Melody, amor se te va a hacer tarde - dijo una amable voz q provenía desde detrás de la puerta.

- Ma, ya estoy despierta pero no puedo abrir los ojos no c por q!!! - dijo desesperada la joven.

- Amor, tienes puesto el antifaz… - dijo la mujer entre risas.

- Oh… Jaja - rió avergonzada mientras se sacaba el antifaz - Lo siento, mami. Es q estoy muy nerviosa…-

Luego de desayunar, ambas fueron en el auto de su madre hasta East High, la nueva escuela de Melody.

Melody bajo del auto.

- Adiós, amor. Recuerda; hoy no podré pasarte a buscar -

- Pero… - el auto de su madre ya se alejaba.

Melody tragó saliva.

Su primer día de clases y su madre la había abandonado en una escuela totalmente desconocida para ella!

Oyó en la distancia como sonaba el timbre.

"Genial… mi primer día y ya llego tarde" pensó con enojo mientras se dirigía corrieron hacia el interior de la escuela.

Por fortuna, encontró más rápido de lo que hubiese creído su salón; su primera clase sería de Arte y Drama. Esta era dada por la famosa Sra. Darbus (Fokita thanks por decirme como era, nena te re kiero sábelo!)

- Bolton - dijo la profesora mientras el joven se volteaba hacia el frente.

Melody mordió su labio inferior. _Esa_ era su nueva profesora?

Darbus se volteó con una melosa sonrisa hacia ella.

- Puedes sentarte en ese banco -

Señaló un banco libre, al lado de una morena muchacha.

Melody se dirigió en silencio y, luego de dejar sus cosas junto a ella, se sentó.

- Hola, soy Gabriella, Gabriella Montez - dijo la joven morena, con una amable sonrisa.

- Hola, soy Melody Baker. Pero todos me dicen Melody - dijo la joven nerviosa _"q tonta, claro q me van a decir Melody!"- _Lo siento es q estoy muy nerviosa-

- No hay problema, hasta el trimestre pasado yo era la nueva. - dijo comprensiblemente Gabriella. - ¿Y…de donde vienes?-

- Vengo de Liverpool, Inglaterra. -

- Donde nacieron The Beatles, no? -

- Si… -

- Y donde esta el mejor equipo de Futbol el Liverpool FC – intervino Jason.

- Si también…- dijo algo sonrojada la joven.

- Cross, Montez, Baker pueden dejar de hablar y mirar al frente!! - grito Darbus.

- Lo siento profesora - dijeron los tres jóvenes a coro.

Al tocar el timbre todos salieron, aliviados de que la clase hubiese terminado, todos a excepción de Melody y Gaby.

- Gaby, vienes? - dijo Taylor asomándose por la puerta.

- Tay te presento a Melody. Viene de Liverpool Inglaterra… -

- Donde esta el mejor equipo de futbol! - dijo Jason q había ido a buscar su mochila, la cual había dejado olvidada.

- Si, Jason. Ya entendimos… Ahora puedes irte - dijo Gabriella entre risas -Y por q viniste a Alburquerque? -

- El trabajo de mama la traslado - dijo Melody.

- Igual q a Gaby - dijo Taylor.

- Oigan, mejor vallamos a nuestra próxima clase. No les parece?? - todas asintieron - Bien, Melody tu donde tienes tu próxima clase?-

- Mmm… - dijo la muchacha buscando en su mochila los horarios q le habían dado - Física… -

- Bien podrás venir con nosotras! - dijo Gabriella y tomó la mano a Melody y corrió al salón.

Taylor, sorprendida, las siguió.

Las chicas estuvieron todo el día juntas.

Le mostraron la escuela a Melody y le dijeron quienes era cada uno de los estudiantes de su edad.

A la hora de la salida Taylor fue a la casa de Gaby a estudiar, dejando sola a la pobre de Melody.

"No te alborotes…encontraras el camino devuelta a casa… era por aquí? o por allá?… todos los caminos y casas se ven iguales!"

Miro alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero era como si el mundo entero se hubiese escondido de ella.

Bufó fastidiada. Solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas!

"_Esperen… olvide mis llaves en mi casillero!"_ .

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a entrar a la escuela si eso era posible.

Pero algo estorbo su camino.

- Lo siento… Fue mi culpa… Iba distraído! - dijo una dulce y amable voz.

- No hay problema… también es mi culpa. Yo iba muy apurada – se disculpó la joven mientras recogía una boina azul con la bandera del Reino Unido – Toma… Se te callo-

- Gracias… - dijo el rubio joven mientras recibía la boina – Y… tu quien eres??-

- Soy Melody Baker…Y tu?-

- Soy Ryan, Ryan Evans - contestó el muchacho - Y por q ibas tan apurada de nuevo a la escuela?? Dudo q sea porq te gusta… -

Ella rió.

- Es q olvide mis llaves – respondió algo avergonzada y emprendió su camino hacia su casillero.

Ryan la siguió.

Ella abrió el casillero y saco las dichosas llaves.

- Evans… no se porque me suena… Oh, ya se… a una chica llamada también Evans oí que le decían "La Reina del Hielo"…-

- Si… es mi hermana. Pero no es tan mala como la hacen parecer… es que solo es un poco mucho demasiado caprichosa… - suspiró Ryan – Y, como sabes? Que no eres supuestamente nueva?? -

- Es q Gaby y Tay me estuvieron mostrando la escuela y enseñándome un poco de cada estudiante… - respondió la joven con una radiante sonrisa.

- McKessie y Montez… y… te dijeron algo sobre mi? - preguntó curioso el joven.

- Mmm…- reflexionó su respuesta _"Algo q no lo hiera…" _- Me dijeron q cantas y bailas muy bien… -

"_Bueno… eso no es mentir… solo esconder parte de la verdad"_

- Solo eso?... No te dijeron nd mas?? - pregunto inquisitivo Ryan.

- No me crees?? - dijo indecisa Melody _"Y si no me cree q le respondo? Piensa Melody, piensa!"_

- Si… pero es raro no me llevo muy bn con Montes y con McKessie… Pensé q dirían barbaridades de mi…-

- Por q?? Son muy buenas… Además de q no me dijeron nd malo de ti… Solo me dijeron q eres malo por q tu hermana es mala… Pero a mi no me pareces malo – agregó rápidamente la joven.

- Pero no soy malo… Y mi hermana tampoco… Ya te lo expliqué... -observó perplejo Ryan.

- No sabría decirte, recién hoy te conozco - dijo entre risitas Melody.

- Si… puede ser. Bueno, un gusto hablar contigo - dijo Ryan despidiéndose al ver que habían llegado a la salida.

- Ryan… -dijo Melody haciendo q el joven se volteara.

Ella miró el suelo mientras su cara tomaba color. No podía creer lo que le estaba por preguntar.

- Si? –

**Bue espero q les allá gustado este primer cap…**

**Plisss…quiero criticas sinceras…si me quieren tirar la verdueria en tera, lo acepto…**

**Ok besos nos vemos en el proximo cap!**

**FrogizZ94**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

- Sabes como llegar a la calle Washington??- preguntó Melody avergonzada.

- Sep… Es la calle de mi casa - sonrió el muchacho.

- De veras. También de la mía! Mi madre no pudo venir a buscarme y no recuerdo el camino a casa… -

- Si ven conmigo. Ahora podré charlar con alguien en el viaje. Sabes? Cuando voy caminando a casa me siento un poco solo – confesó Ryan.

El viaje fue entretenido; hablaron un largo tiempo, casi todo el camino de vuelta a sus casas. Pero al llegar…

- Bien llegamos... Ahora cual es tu casa?? - dijo Ryan.

La muchacha miró a Ryan, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- No recuerdas cual es tu casa, cierto? -

Melody intento sonreír y asintió.

-… es q son todas iguales… - excusó.

-Ok… bien esa es la mía - dijo señalando una enorme y lujosa casa - Esa es la de la Señora Smith -

Y es así como Ryan estuvo señalando un largo rato casas y tratando de recordar de quien era cada cual. Hasta q finalmente quedó una.

- Bien esa debe ser la tuya… - dijo Ryan señalando una no tan lujosa como la mansión Evans casa color pastel -Toquemos timbre y si nadie atiende es la tuya…-

- Esta bien - dijo Melody mientras tocaba el timbre.

Nadie atiende.

- Gracias Ryan… Fue un muy amable gesto de tu parte… - dijo la joven y beso a Ryan, acto seguido cerro la puerta en la cara del sorprendido joven.

"_Oh, Dios! Q hice?!! Melody q te esta sucediendo estas loca o q?!!" _

La joven miro por al ventana y vio como el joven entraba a su casa totalmente confundido.

- Ryan Evans!!!!!!!!! - grito una joven rubia mientras bajaba rápidamente la escalera - Te acabo de ver con la nueva besándote!!!!-

- Pero Sharp… yo no la bese… - dijo Ryan tratando de defenderse - Ella me beso a mi…-

- Ósea q ya enamoraste a la nueva?! Eres rápido hermanito - dijo Sharpay agarrando a su hermano del cuello - Y q se mudo enfrente?! -Ryan asintió - Ryan; no quiero q te juntes mas con esa… -

- Pero… -

Sharpay lo miró amenazante.

- Ok Sharp lo q tu digas….-dijo el joven y subió a su cuarto. Donde al poco tiempo quedo dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente en East High…_

- Melody!- gritó Gabriella al verla pasar rápidamente por la entrada - Q te sucede? Por q la prisa??-

- Es q quiero evitar a los Evans, en especial a Ryan… - respondió Melody nerviosa sin parar de caminar rápidamente.

- Pero por q? Q te hizo?-pregunto Taylor.

- Nd solo no lo quiero ver… - respondió Melody.

- Pero el problema es q el esta en la mayoría de las clases a las q vas… Además somos tus amigas, puedes decirnos lo q paso… - dijo Gabriella frenándola y mirando a Melody a la cara.

- Lo q paso es q ustedes me dejaron sola y yo no recordaba como volver a mi casa… y el único al que le pude pedí ayuda fue a Ryan! - grito histéricamente la joven.

- Y eso q tiene de malo? - cuestionó Taylor.

- Si, todos pedimos ayuda alguna vez… - agrego Gabriella.

- Es no fue el problema! Fue uno mayor, mucho mayor… - susurró Melody mientras miraba avergonzada el suelo.

- Q? Te vio Sharpay, con su hermano? Te va a matar… - dijo entre risas Troy, q había estado escuchando la conversación con Chad.

- Troy, no te dije mil veces q no escuches mis conversaciones?? - dijo Gabriella mientras veía a Troy con cara de regaño.

- Es q no puedo evitar escuchar tu hermosa voz… - dijo Troy mirando a Gabriella con una melosa mirada.

- Bueno si… - dijo Chad abriéndose camino entre Troy y Gabriella - Y entonces q fue el problema tan grabe q te paso??-

De repente suena el timbre.

"_Timbre, te amo!!!... Esperen ahora viene historia… Ryan esta en Historia??... Ahí no… Es increíble como se pasa del amor al odio… maldito timbre!!" _

La clase de Historia fue normal hasta q…

- Bueno chicos haremos un trabajo grupal…-

_- _Y serán por orden de columna de bancos… serian 5 grupos de 4…-

Melody miró alrededor y comenzó a formar los grupos mentalmente.

"_Dios mío q hice para merecer esto?! No puede ser que me toque con Ryan!"_

– Bueno, veo q podrán ver quienes son sus compañeros. Ahora agrúpense y les daré los temas. A la grupo de Cox le toca "El descubrimiento", al grupo de Evans le toca "Las colonias inglesas", al grupo de Anderson les toca "La época colonial", al grupo de Montez les toca" La revolución" y finalmente al grupo de Danforth le toca "El tratado de París"- Finalizo la profesora y dejo q los grupos se organizaran.

Luego de q todos los grupos fueron formados…

- Melody debe saber muy bien el tema. No vienes de Inglaterra?? – Dijo Sharpay – Y q vamos a hacer? –

- A mi se me ocurrió hacer un diorama (como una maqueta) – dijo Taylor.

- Y podríamos hace una representación… Total en este grupo ahí 2 actores y una actriz… - agrego Melody.

-No estaría mal…Pero d q trataría? – Interrogó Troy.

- Bueno podrían ser comerciantes ingleses decidíos a venir a colonizar América… - añado la joven.

-Pero solo una pareja no quedara bien, Melody podría hace de otra – propuso Taylor.

- Yo?!, por q yo?!- reclamo la joven inglesa.

"_Genial… ahora tendré q actuar… Gracias Tay!"_

- Bien no quiere actuar. No hay por q obligarla!- dijo Sharpay aliviada de no tener q compartir su obra.

- Sharpay, ya esta decidido. Ella actuara… - anuncio Troy – Con Ryan seremos mercante y Melody y Sharpay nuestras esposas… -

- Q?!! –chillo Melody.

"_Por q me suceden a mi estas cosas?!"_

-Q yo sepa a ti no te disgusta estar con Ryan – dijo Sharpay mirando irónicamente a Melody.

- Melody, Sharpay quieran o no será así y Taylor narrara la historia. Ryan a ti q te parece la idea, no has opinado ni nada en toda la clase – el joven solo respondió levantando los hombros – Bien le da igual así q así será. Pero aquí no podremos hacerlo no tenemos los escenarios q necesitamos… habrá q juntarnos en algún lugar…-

-Mi casa tiene un enorme jardín, podríamos hacerlo allí – propuso Sharpay – Mi madre no tendrá problema, solo digan día y hora… -

-Mmm…Un día q no tenga práctica de Baloncesto ni Taylor para el Decatlón…- Troy se quedo reflexionando- El Jueves después de clases –

- Pero necesitaremos ropa medieval, cámara, muchas cosas…-agrego Taylor.

- No será difícil… Yo soy del mismo tamaño de Ryan y Melody y Sharpay también son parecidas…- observo Troy.

- Bien entonces seremos yo y Troy un pareja, y al otra será Ryan y Melody – finalizo la conversación Sharpay.

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre.

"_Voy a morir…Pareciera q todos se hubieran enterad de lo q me paso con Ryan y quieren vengarse de las cosas q aun no he hecho…"_

- Hey Melody por q no esperas nunca??! –grito Gabriella mientras la corría apuradamente.

- Por q no entienden q no me quiero cruzar palabra con Evans? – chillo histéricamente Melody.

- Pero puedes explicarte q fue lo q te paso?? – interrogó Chad.

- Nd si…Solo fue un error… - dijo Melody y siguió caminando.

"_Q metidos son aquí en América…"_

El jueves por la tarde.

- Sabia q tenían un casa por aquí pero no q era esta… - dijo Troy paralizado por el tamaño de la casa o mansión – Y…quien tocara… - dijo el joven moviéndose a un lado al igual q Taylor, mientras q Melody fue y toco.

- Si?? – dijo un hombre alto y bien arreglado en traje.

- Si venimos a ver a Ryan y a Sharpay… - dijo Troy pero fue interrumpido.

- Para hacer un trabajo sobre las colonias inglesas? – finalizo el hombre.

- Quien es, Tony?? – dijo Sharpay mientras bajaba la escalera rápidamente.

- Moza Evans la dije q me llame por mi nombre completo y q no baje corriendo las escaleras y menos con tacos – dijo el hombre.

- Ok…Anthony puedes traernos algo para tomar? – pidió la joven.

- Si que van a querer?? – pregunto el mayordomo, pero nd pidió nd.

- Y Ryan? – pregunto Troy.

- Debe estar en su cuarto – contesto Sharpay mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera – No vienen?? – dijo volteándose hacia los demás, quienes al oír esto comenzaron a subir.

La casa tenía grandes dimensiones, al subir por la escalera era visible un pasillo con paredes de madera y un piso alfombrado color escarlata. Podían verse varias puertas de madera a excepción de una q era rosa con un estrella con el nombre "Sharpay" escrita en la misma.

- Ry? –dijo Sharpay suavemente tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba con llave –Ryan? – siguió insistiendo al joven pero esta ves un poco mas histérica – RYAN EVANS ABRE YA MISMO ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!!! – grito Sharpay mientras sacudía la puerta con gran fuerza.

**Bueno este cap se lo dedico a Pili FELICES 15!!!! (grax por corregirlo y por ayudarme siempre!!)**

**Y bueno tuve q leer historia Estado Unidense…XD no termino de aprender la de mi país y tengo q leer de otro país!!**

**Jaja Bue Fokita amigota T.K.M!!!! (grax por a idea del otro dia!!)**

**Y bueno también quiero agregar q tuvo re bueno el video de "I don't Dance!!!" WoW n.n **

**Besos **

**FrogizZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Este cap se lo dedico a_**** León Dorado q cumplió los 15 ayer!!! **

**FELIZ CUMPLE!!! **

**Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan, Fokiita, lovetisdale, Naomi-Hayami, lauri-will2, Cedrick, Tropay'4ever y acá te respondo tu pregunta… **

**Melody es una chica normal, en realidad yo la invente para q sea la lectora, o bien algún famoso q quieran q sea, si queres puede ser Miley Cyrus, lo q si, si los demás lectores, espero q esto también le responda la pregunta a Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan, ósea q vs podes ser Melody… XD **

**Q comience la función!!! **

**Cap 3 **

- Sharp? Q haces?! Vas a romper mi puerta!!! – dijo Ryan mientras corría rápidamente a su hermana, pero era muy tarde, esta ya tenia la manija (pomo) de la puerta en su mano –Sharpay rompiste la puerta de mi cuarto… - dijo atónito el joven.

- Cálmate… es solo una puerta – dijo Sharpay sin importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- Q sucede aquí?! – dijo un hombre morocho de ojos azules q salía de una de las puertas del pasillo. Pero su respuesta fue respondida al ver a su hija con la manija (pomo) de una puerta y esa era de la puerta del cuarto de Ryan.

–Quien fue?? – Ambos hermanos señalaron al otro.

– Alguno podría ayudarme?? – dijo el hombre viendo q tenían visitas.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

Nadie respondió.

- Ryan q paso? – dijo el padre del joven.

- Sharpay rompió **mi** puerta!! – se quejo el muchacho.

- No es cierto! Fue un accidente!! –

- Accidente o no la puerta de Ryan esta rota Sharpay…y esto no se podrá arreglar hasta mañana…así q Ryan dormirá contigo hoy Sharpay…-dijo severo el padre de los mellizos.

- NO!!! – gritaron juntos los mellizos.

- Por fin están en algo de acurdo – dijo el Sr. Evans entre risas. Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo, por lo q rieron, todos menos lo hermanos Evans.

Ryan se quedo boquiabierto. No podía emitirá palabra alguna.

- No es gracioso papa! No pienso dormir con Ryan! Y punto! -

- Saben q se me ocurrió una idea… no arreglaremos la puerta de Ryan hasta q se lleven como verdaderos hermanos – dijo una hermosa mujer rubia q acababa de subir por la escalera.

- Muy buena idea, querida – dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba – Si me necesitan estaré en mi oficina – y entro por una de las puertas.

- Y yo estaré en al mía – dijo su mujer e hizo lo mismo dejando a los mellizos boquiabiertos.

Se miraron ente si.

Troy decidió romper el hielo.

- Vamos a hacer ese trabajo? –

El proyecto les fue de maravilla, lo terminaron rápido así q decidieron tener un merecido descanso y poder descansar de esas producidas ropas medievales.

- Q jardín tan hermoso – dijo Taylor.

- Es enorme, podrían tener como 20 canchas de baloncesto aquí… - agrego Troy.

- Mmm…si pero a nd le gusta el baloncesto a excepción de ti – dijo Sharpay.

- Y como harán esta noche? – dijo Troy.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - dijo Ryan mirando la ventana de su cuarto q estaba abierta – Espera!! Sharpay ven, mira!- -dijo el joven entusiasmado mientras señalaba la pared de la ventan de su cuarto.

- Q? – respondió su hermana confundida.

- La enredadera, mira esta agrada por esas maderas…Podría trepar por ella!–dijo Ryan feliz.

- Es verdad, podrías venir a mi cuarto y luego cundo mama y papa vallan a dormir, ir a tu cuarto!!! – dijo alegre su hermana.

- Oigan no creen q es hora d irnos – dijo Melody.

_"Por Favor me quiero ir y no ver nunca mas a ninguno de los Evans… Retiro lo pensado, no verlos mas hasta q olviden lo sucedido el otro día…" _

_-_Pero nos estamos divirtiendo…- se quejo Troy.

- Si quieren pueden quedarse a cenar – agrego Sharpay, mirando algo embobada a Troy – No creo q allá problema -

_"Esta dicho, la voy a matar…" _

- No gracias pero nuestros padres deben estar preocupados – añado Taylor.

-Ryan!!! – grito Melody.

En ese momento los padres del joven se asomaron por distintas ventanas.

- RYAN!!! – grito su madre al verlo subir por la enredadera.

-Ryan Evans bájate ya mismo de ahí - grito su padre preocupado.

Pero en ese momento el joven se distrajo y no engancho bien en el tablón y callo de espalda al suelo.

- Ryan!!! – grito Melody.

**Bue 1º… **

**GRACIAS pero Muchas GRACIAS a todos lo q me dejan ****Reviews, q me agregan a favoritos a mi y a mi historia!! **

**No saben como me emociono!! **

**Nunca pensé q les gustaría esta historia… S **

**Muchas gracias a Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan , Fokiita y a lovetisdale por agregarme a su lista de favoritos! También gracias por agregarme a su lista de historias favoritas a Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan , Fokiita , lovetisdale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 **

- Bebe!!! – grito la Sra.Evans mientras corría hacia su hijo q yacía en el suelo

-Jonathan llama una ambulancia – dijo la mujer desesperada al ver q su hijo tenia una dificultad al respirar.

- Sra. Evans, Melody sabe primeros auxilios – grito Taylor al ver como su compañero se ponía cada vez mas azul.

La joven corrió hacia donde estaba Ryan.

"_Bien recuerda… no al pánico"_

-Por favor, se q no es fácil pero necesito q se tranquilicen – Grito la joven.

"_La cabeza debe mantenerse al mismo nivel que el tronco excepto cuando exista dificultad respiratoria. En ausencia de lesiones craneales o cervicales se pueden elevar ligeramente los hombros y la cabeza para mayor comodidad…" _

- Voy a necesitar almohadas o algo para levantarle la cabeza!- ordeno la joven.

-Sharpay ve por almohadas!! – grito Catherine.

"_Si se producen náuseas o vómitos debe girarse la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar aspiraciones. Nunca se deben administrar alimentos o bebidas y mucho menos en el paciente inconsciente. La primera actuación, la más inmediata, debe ser procurar al paciente una respiración aceptable: conseguir la desobstrucción de las vías respiratorias para evitar la asfixia, extrayendo los cuerpos extraños (sólidos o líquidos) y retirando la lengua caída hacia atrás."_

- También necesitare una servilleta o un pañuelo! – comando Melody.

-Hija escuchaste?! – grito la madre del joven.

-Si!! estoy yendo!!- respondió Sharpay dejando todo lo pedido alado de su hermano.

-NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!! – grito Troy.

"_Si el paciente no respira por sí sólo habrá que ventilarlo desde el exterior mediante respiración boca a boca hasta disponer de un dispositivo mecánico… esto es por ti Ryan...__"_

La joven le dio respiración boca a boca, y fue haciéndolo repetidamente, hasta q el joven comenzó cada vez a respirar mas lentamente hasta q pudo contener una respiración medianamente normal.

Catherine cayó inconciente en el suelo.

-MAMA!!! – grito Sharpay mientras la sostenía.

-Sharpay controla su pulso! – le ordeno Melody.

"_El segundo aspecto a corregir es el referente al sistema circulatorio, para evitar el shock. Se deben valorar la frecuencia cardiaca y la tensión arterial. Una valoración inicial se obtiene tomando el pulso: permite valorar la frecuencia y ritmo cardiaco, y su "fortaleza" nos indica una adecuada tensión arterial. El shock o choque es un trastorno hemodinámica agudo caracterizado por una perfusión inadecuada, general y duradera, de los tejidos que pone en peligro la vida. Los signos característicos son la piel fría y húmeda, los labios cianóticos (azulados), la taquicardia y la hipotensión arterial (pulso débil y rápido), la respiración superficial y las náuseas. Estos síntomas no son inmediatos; el shock puede desarrollarse varias horas después del accidente. Para evitarlo debe mantenerse abrigado al paciente e iniciar lo antes posible la perfusión de líquidos y electrolitos por vía intravenosa...OK "_

- Traigan algo para abrigarlo!!!-dijo cuando noto q su temperatura descendía cada vez mas y como sus labios se tornaban azules.

- Llego la ambulancia!!! – grito Jonathan Evans desde la sala de estar.

Mientras subían a Ryan a la ambulancia.

- Quien hizo este estupendo trabajo?? – pregunto uno de los paramédicos.

- Fue ella… - dijo el Sr. Evans señalando a Melody.

-Muy bien hecho, jovencita. Sabes q le salvas te la vida a este joven – dijo el paramédico – Bueno ahora adiós. Nos vemos en el hospital supongo…-

- Gracias… - dijo la señora Evans a Melody mientras la abrazaba –Nunca podré dejar de agradecértelo –

- Sigo sin entender…ósea q estuve 3 días en coma?? – dijo Ryan.

Justo en ese momento entra Troy.

- Hey miren las cámaras seguían grabando cuando paso lo del accidente!! –grito el joven.

- Podemos verlo?! – dijo Ryan emocionado – Quiero ver lo q paso… -

- Ryan eres al única persona q conozco q quiere ver como casi muere…- acoto jovial su hermana.

- Es q no recuerdo nd y quiero ver fue lo q paso?! No es pecado ser curioso- declaró el joven.

-Peor si después quedas mal o algo, te lo advertimos…- agrego Melody.

Lugo de ver el video Ryan quedo atónito, casi moría y se salvo solo por la presencia de Melody.

- Te lo advertimos…- le recalco (¿?) Melody.

- Eso fue…tan realista…-dijo el joven mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

- Es q paso…- acto Sharpay.

De repente entra una enfermera.

- Lo siento chicos pero por hoy se acabaron la visitas, además hay q hacerle una radiografías a Ryan par verificar si hay o no q sacarle ese yeso (tiene uno en el brazo derecho)- notifico la enfermera.

- Adiós hermanito – saludo Sharpay y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Adiós Sharp… - respondió el joven.

- Adiós Ryan q e mejores – dijo Troy.

- Adiós Ry – mientras lo abrazaba (ohhh…).

- Gracias por todo… - respondió el joven.

- No fue nada…-

La muchacha se retiro de la sala.

"_Es tan adorable…Y esa chica quien es??"_

En la sala de espera había un joven vestida totalmente de negro a excepción de unos jeans q llevaba, sus cabellos era liso (o lacio) y tenia algunos mechones azules. La joven estaba hablando con Sharpay.

- Ah, si Raven te presento a Melody, ella es la q le salvo la vida a Ryan – presento Sharpay.

- Mucho gusto, soy Raven, la vecina de alado de los melli Evans – se presento la joven.

- Si?? Yo soy la vecina de enfrente… Me llamo Melody – respondió la joven.

Las chicas estuvieron un largo rato hablando, luego decidieron ir a la casa de Raven.

- A ti te gusta Ryan?? - pregunto Raven.

- No!! – se defendió Melody.

- Vamos se nota a la distancia, aparte los vi besándose el otro día, va te vi besarlo – agrego Sharpay.

- No, solo fue un accidente… - dijo la joven mientras tomaba color.

- Y q si te digo q a el le pareces atractiva?? – declaro Raven.

- Enserio?! – dijo entusiasmada Melody.

- Ves, te gusta… x q no lo admites?? – agrego divertida Sharpay.

-Por q …- Melody comienza a cantar.

**Melody**___ si a lo engaños dieran premios  
hubiera varios ya ganados  
no me interesa tener novio  
eso es historia ya lo se todo  
_**  
Raven y Sharpay:** _A quien crees que engañas el es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes_  
_no lo dicimules bien savemos donde esta tu corazon_

**Melody:** _No van a oir que lo diga no no_

**R y S:** _Tu sueño es no lo nieges uuooo_

**M:** _Jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor_

**R y S**: _Shuru shuru_

**M:** _Creía ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso_

**R y S**: _Claramente vemos  
que lo quieres si lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos  
darte cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo  
tienes que acpetarlo  
muy enamorada estas_

**M:** _No van a oir que lo diga no no_

**R y S:**_ Ya ríndete… _

**S:** _…Tu sonrisa es de amor_

**M:** _No insistan más no dire que es amor_

**R y S:** _Quieras o no te atrapo el amor  
_

**M:** _No pidan mas que lo digan_

**R:** _No lo dice más_

**M:** _No aran jamás que lo diga_

**R y S:**_ Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_

**M:** _Ooohhhhhh_  
_Nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor (con una sonrisa lo canta XD)_

**R y S:** _Shuru shuru shuru shuru sharararara raaaaaa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bue este cap se lo dedico a todas/os mis lectoras/es!!!!**

**Son re amorosas/os!!!**

**Y a mis amigas Fokiita y** **Oshita!!! Las RE Kiero!!!**

**LOS RE KIERO Y GRAX POR LEER MI FIC!!! ) D**

**P.D.: En este cap aparece un francesa imagínensela tipo q habla con la G o con el tono francés, pero es q no c como escribirlo… S **

**Q comience la aburrición!! XD**

**Cap 5**

- Acabo de cantar?? – observo Melody sorprendida.

- Eso es por q Ryan t hace cantar…el amor nos vuelve locos – remarco Sharpay.

Se escucha el timbre y las tres jóvenes se acercan para ver quien es, era la madre de Melody.

- Oh…bueno chicas adiós, nos vemos mañana – dijo la joven mientras las abrazaba y saludaba.

Melody se retira de la sala y curaza la calle y entra en su casa.

- Esa canción fue un si… - dijo entre risas Sharpay.

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo iba bn hasta q...

- Srta. Evans, donde esta su hermano?- pregunto la señorita Darbus notando la ausencia de Ryan.

- Esta en el Hospital- respondió la joven acostumbrada a la respuesta.

- Q?!- grito exaltada la maestra- Pero, q le paso?!-

- Se callo de… mm… digamos q de una gran altura…- respondió Sharpay.

- Como de cuanta altura estamos hablando?- interrogó Darbus.

- Mmm… un piso y medio- contesto la muchacha recordando q su hermano casi llegaba al 2 piso.

- Oh… pobre… - agrego Darbus.

Mientras en el Hospital Central un joven dormía pacíficamente hasta q…

- Primo despierta!!!-grito un niñita de unos 5 años mientras sacudía brutalmente al joven.

- Jessica?...- pregunto el joven mientras se despabilaba.

- Ves Joshua…te dije q se despertaría- agrego pretenciosa.

- Yo no te dije q no se despertaría dije q no lo despiertes- replico su hermano.

- Es igual… Hola Ryan!!!- saludo Jessica.

- Hola Jess… Hola Josh…- saludo Ryan.

- Hola Ry - respondió su primo - Como estas?-

- Bn bn…vinieron solos?- pregunto el joven.

- No también vine yo y tus tíos no… - respondió una joven pelirroja q entraba en la sala vestida con una minifalda, una camisa apretada y una boina (bn a lo francés!)

- Michelle?- pregunto Ryan mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Si…-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a el joven.

- Y para q vinieron? –pregunto incrédulo Ryan.

- Para verte, para q mas vendríamos?- replico Jess.

- Jaja es verdad…-

- Y Ry… como estas?- pregunto Michelle.

- Bien… Feliz por estar con mis primos - respondió el muchacho mientras subía a su primita para q pudiera sentarse.

Claro esta q ese comentario no le agrado mucha a Michelle.

- Ryan no estas alegre de q este aquí?- replico la joven.

- Eee? A si…pero tu no eres mi prima y Sharpay chatea contigo todos los días…-respondió el joven.

- Ryan… hijo estas despierto- dijo la Sra. Evans mientras entraba a la sala con su hermana y su cuñado- Te gustan tus visitas?-

- Si…- dijo Ryan feliz como un chico en su cumpleaños.

- Lo siento pero el horario de visitas se acabo- agrego una enfermera q acababa de entrar -Tienes q estar en reposo, lo siento –

Los acompaño a todos a la sala de espera.

A la salida del colegio Gabriella organizo una visita a Ryan con todos sus amigos. Sharpay invito a todos a cenar en su casa donde se encontraron con Michelle.

- Michelle?!- pregunto sorprendida pero alegre Sharpay.

- Sharpy!! Tanto tiempo!!-ambas se abrazaron- No me vas a presentar?-

- Oh! Cierto! todos Michelle, Michelle todos…luego te los presento mejor-agrego la rubia- Bueno q esperamos vamos se nos hará tarde…-

- Adonde van?- pregunto Michelle.

- A visitar a Ry… quieres venir?- invito Shapy.

- Claro, es q hoy cuando lo fui a visitar nos echo una enfermera-contó la joven francesa.

El camino no fue muy lago, tuvieron q ir en la Limosina por q en el auto de Sharpay no entraban.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Ryan jugando al Clue con sus primos. Era una escena muy agrádale.

- Hola Ry!!- saludo su hermana.

- Hola Sharp!!-respondió el joven mientras abrazaba a su melliza-Hola chicos…-

Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

Estuvieron hablando por un rato con Ryan, jugaron un Clue hasta q llego la hora de irse.

- Bueno Ryan nos tenemos q ir, ya es muy tarde-saludo Josh.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado-agrego Jessica mientras abrazaba a Ryan mientras este reía.

- Hazle caso Jessica, nos vamos-acoto Sharpay.

Jess solo le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Bien vamos…Saluden-ordeno Sharpay, todos saludaron y se fueron.

Cuando todos se fueron Ryan quedo profundamente dormido.

Melody y Sharpay fueron a visitar a Raven mientras q Michelle tomaba una ducha, lo q se entretendría un par de horas.

- Bien, cunado le dirás a Ryan q gustas de el?-pregunto Raven.

- No lo se…-

- Aja!! Acabas de aceptar q gustas de Ryan!-grito Sharpay.

"_Q entupida q soy!!!!"_

**- **Bien te daremos algunos consejos con Ryan… 1º Eres una chica y por lo tanto debes comportarte como tal. Está muy bien que te guste hablar de fútbol, la ropa deportiva y decir tacos como un camionero, pero si haces eso lo único que conseguirás es que sólo te vean como a un amigo mas. Si quieres conquistarle muestra tu lado más femenino - aconsejo Raven.

-Si y debes vestirte sexy pero nunca demasiado atrevido porque lo asustarías. Un escote adecuado, una falda con una raja estratégicamente ubicada.Pero nunca un vestido completamente transparente, porque si hay algo que les encanta a los hombres es imaginarse qué habrá debajo de esa ropa tan sugerente que llevas…Siempre es mejor insinuar que mostrar - opino Sharp.

- Es de sobra conocida la característica masculina de desear que su chica les diga lo estupendo y maravilloso que es en todos los aspectos y que como él no va a encontrar ninguno. Aunque piensen que puede ser mentira les gusta tanto que les engorden el ego, que les da lo mismo - agrego Raven.

- Y si te cuentan sus problemas en el trabajo, esperan que les comprendas y les des cariño a raudales. Si sabes escuchar lo que te cuente, lo tendrás en el bote en menos de lo que piensas - aconsejo la rubia.

- Además si crees que sólo a ti te gustan los detalles, te equivocas. Ese raro espécimen llamado hombre también aprecia las muestras de amor. Eso sí, le gustan cosas sorprendentes porque las cursiladas pasteleras le espantan - sugirió la joven morocha.

- Esto es importante si lloras en el cine y él te puede prestar pañuelos o en su defecto la manga de su camisa y si te encantan los animalitos y los niños, él se sentirá muy conmovido. Si te agarras a él en una peli de miedo él se sentirá protector y fuerte, y le encantará saber que le necesitas. Eso sí, que no vea que dependes de él o se asustará - agrego entre risas Sharpay.

- Y sobre todo se tu misma, que te quiera como eres – termino Raven con una sonrisa.

- Ah…y como recordare todo eso? – pregunto nerviosa Melody.

- No lo se, debiste pensar en eso antes…- dijo entre risas Sharpay.

- Sharp nos dejas embrujar a tu hermano? - pregunto maliciosa Raven. (es q hay encantamientos o hechizos para enamorar D)

- No – grito Sharpay.

- Vamos, ni por Melody – rogó Raven.

- Tengo uno solo, y no…- volvió a negar al joven.

- Hechizar?? – pregunto Melody.

- Si, hay un hechizo q es para enamorar y es largo…Vamos Sharp - volvió a rogar la joven, pero esta vez arrodillada (XD).

- Esta bien – Raven sonríe-Pero solo si Melody no lo consigue sola…- respondió Sharp.

- Sabes q no lo lograra, no con Michelle de por medio!- grito Raven.

- Hey!!! Seré tímida pero no estupida! – se defendió Melody.

- No es por eso…Es q Michelle gusta de Ry desde hace años y es capas de cualquier cosa por salir con el…Una ves lo hechizo y quedo embodado 2 semanas…-acota Sharpay entre risas mientras lo recordaba.

_**Flash back ( 1 años atrás)**_

Francia, cumpleaños Nº 5 de Jessica.

- Sharp? – pregunto una Michelle de 15 años.

- Si? – respondió la joven.

- Necesito tu ayuda para un chico, me ayudarías?-

- Claro, quien es?-

- No se lo dirás a nadie?-

- No…-

- Promételo!-

- Lo prometo – respondió Sharpay mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda – Q paso con la confianza q nos teníamos?-

- Es q es importante…-

- Vamos, quien te gusta?-pregunto interesada Sharpay.

- Ryan…-dijo la joven avergonzada mirando el suelo.

- Ryan?...-dijo aguantándose las risas la joven – No… enserio?-

- Ryan…Porque no me crees?-

- No, no es q no te crea es solo q hay chicos mas lindos q Ryan, mas en Franca-

- Pero a mi me gusta Ryan…-

- Bien y como piensas conquistarlo?-pregunto interesada Sharpay.

- Con un hechizo…-

- Un hechizo??...-

- Si es muy sencillo tomas 6 rosas rojas y le quitas los pétalos y los hechas en un frasco diciendo: "Si te quiero enamorar te tengo q amarrarse escuchas este conjuro de mi nunca te olvidaras". Luego hechas alguna fragancia q te guste a un frasco junto con los pétalos, con una fotografía y un listón la empiezas a enredar diciendo: "Si te quiero enamorar te tengo q amarrar si escuchas este conjuro de mi nunca te olvidaras". Cuando terminas amarras una fotografía tuya con un cordón o hilo pegado a la foto anterior, cunado hallas terminado la hechas al frasco. Tapas el frasco durante 7 días y al octavo lo destapas para q el olor se vaya. Y al noveno la persona a la q hechizaste estará profundamente enamorado de ti!-

- Y eso funciona??-

- No c a mi prima le funciono…-

- Y lo quieres intentar en Ryan?-

- Si…me ayudas? Es q yo no tengo fotos de Ry…-

- Claro…-

A los nueves días Ryan estaba embobadísimo y no sabia ni quien era Michelle.

_**Fin de Flash back (presente)**_

Sharpay reía como loca.

- Sharp estas bn??-pregunto Melody.

- Si, si…Solo estaba recordando…-

- Esta bien…-

- Entonces lo hacemos o no?-

**Bue hola de nuevo...**

**Espero q les allá gustado este cap, todos los hechizos y eso son verdad, si quieren hay más cosas así en esta Pág.: Si hay dudas (sobre los nuevos personajes o no captan bn algo) comentarios o cualquier otra cosa solo pongan ese botoncito de abajo q dice Go!**

**) ;) D XD ( a re emoción!)**

**Grax por leer esta historia!**

**FrogizZ94**

**P.D. 2 (XD): Necesito saber si quieren q la siga por q a mi no me convence, si les gusta… S es q me desenfoq de la original y ahora no me la acuerdo… **

**Bezos ♥♥♥♥♥**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bue se q la historia se me fue a la mierda, pero todo aquel q este al reverendo pedo y no tenga otra mierda q hacer esta invitado a leer esta mierda a la q llamo historia…**

**Bue este cap se lo dedico a…mi imaginación ya todos los q lean esto (xP) y a mi amigota q nunca me abandona Fokiita!! Nena a ver q hacemos el find!!!**

**Y a mi hermana Pili q me los corrige y los hace mas presentables… :D!**

**Acá les va!**

**Cap 6**

- No será necesario…- respondió Sharpay.

- Por q no?-pregunto Melody.

- Por q el gusta de ti, o aunque sea resalta tu presencia-acoto celosamente Sharpay.

"_Esa es las noticia mas linda del mundo!!!"_

- Pero como sabes?-interrogó Raven.

- Soy su melliza, crees q no noto con la mirada con la q sigue a Melody?, es distinta con la q te mira a ti o cualquier familiar o amiga…Que lastima q este comprometido…-

- Q???!!-gritaron a la vez Melody y Raven.

- Si mis padres y los de Michelle los comprometieron hace un año-respondió Sharpay.

"_Voy a morir o a matar…creo q la segunda opción no estaría mal…"_

- Y nunca me contaste?!-grito alterada Raven.

- No, pensé q sabias-respondió la rubia.

- Ok…no romperemos una vida de amistad por eso…-acoto Raven y abrazo a Sharpay.

- Chicas creo q mejor me voy yendo…Adiós-dijo mientras las saludaba con un beso (en la mejilla!!!no piensen mal!!).

Al día siguiente en la casa Evans, Sharpay despertó a las 7:00 a.m. para r a la escuela pero se encontró con q Michelle estaba despierta al igual q Josh y Jess.

- Q hacen a esta hora despiertos si podrían seguir durmiendo?...-dijo Sharpay entre bostezos.

- Nos obligan a ir a la escuela…- respondió desganada Michelle.

- Chicos apúrense q llegaremos tarde a buscar a Ryan- dijo alegre la Sra. Evans.

- Q?!-exclamaron todos.

- Si, le dieron el alta… No le contó Jessica?-respondió sorprendida la mujer.

Luego de q lo fueron a buscar a Ryan se dirigieron a la Escuela. Esa tarde Michelle se anoto para las pruebas para porristas y entro al equipo. Melody se anoto para el Decatlón Académico.

En el almuerzo Michelle se entero de q a Ryan le gustaba Melody, cosa q no estaba asegurada.

Entonces Michelle llega con todo el grupo de porrista y un grabador y comienza el lió…

- Crees q puedes venir de unas estupidas Islas a robarme todo lo q me pertenece? (refiriéndose a Ryan)- Y comienza a canta…

**Michelle:** OK! I'm a cheerleader now! 

**Michelle & Melody: **U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly (x4)

**Michelle:**I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming

Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress

You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do.

**Melody: **Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only sixteen you look a hundred years old 

**Michell**e: When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine 

**Melody:** Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truch run over your face instead 

**Michelle:** There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

**Michelle & Melody:** You're ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly (x2)

**Melody:** What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl) 

**Michelle:** You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo 

**Melody:** You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab  
**Michelle:** So funny 

**Melody:** You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig 

**Michelle:** Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin 

**Melody:** You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize

**  
Michelle:** Yo mama says you ugly - 

**Michelle & Melody:** You ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly (x2)

**Melody:** Get busy (x9) 

**Michelle:** Yo mam says your ugly 

**Melody:** Get busy 

**Michelle:** Yo mam says your ugly 

**Melody:** Get busy 

**Michelle:** Yo mam says your ugly 

**Melody:** Get busy 

**Michelle & Melody:** Your ugly!  
U.U.U.U. 

**Melody:** Now I feel like blondie

**Michelle & Melody:** U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly (x2)

**Melody:** Quasimodo 

**Michelle:** Camel breath 

**Melody:** Squarehead 

**Michelle & Melody:** Ugly!

**Michelle:** Chicken legs

**  
Melody:** Pig face 

**Michelle:** Chin like bubba 

**Michelle & Melody:** Ugly!

**Melody:** Fish lips 

**Michelle:** Toad licker 

**Melody:** Poindexter 

**Michelle & Melody:** Ugly! 

**Michelle:** Spaghetti arms 

**Melody:** Limp butt 

**Michelle & Melody:** Freak shown -ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly (x1)  
U.G.L.Y

**Michelle:** You could make an onion cry

**Michelle & Melody: **U.G.L.Y

**Melody:** Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.

**Michelle & Melody:** U.G.L.Y (x6)  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!

La jóvenes solo intercambiaron miradas, miradas q demostraba sus sentimientos hacia la otra.

Nadie realmente entendía la razón de la discusión pero les pareció sumamente extraño el "duelo" de "las nuevas".

- Vamos Mich, no tiene el potencial como para vencerte, mira ni sabe combinar bien su ropa- acoto una de las porristas haciendo q todas ellas rieran, contando a Michelle, la q mas fuerte rió. Pero en eso.

"_Maldita Francesa! Por q no te vuelves a tu repugnante tierra!"_

- Ven vamos Melody…-dijo un joven rubio mientras agarraba a la joven por los hombros- Parece q hay gente q no conoce lo q significa tolerancia-

Michelle se puso roja de la ira… _"Ryan es solo mío!! Yo lo vi primera inglecita!!"_ pensó.

- Ry… sorry no pero tu tampoco conoces el sentido de la tolerancia, o si?-pregunto Michelle- Q yo recuerde toda tu vida juzgaste a todos aquellos q no fueran como tu…-

- A ver dime tu lo q significa?- acoto Ryan hirviendo de cólera.

- Tu sabes q no lo se…-

- Tolerancia: Respeto hacia las opiniones o prácticas de los demás- respondió Ryan con una sonrisa en su rostro y se retiro llevando a Melody de la mano.

Ya fuera del Comedor…

- Gracias…-agradeció Melody.

- D nada…-respondió el joven- Melody, tengo q decirte algo…-

"_Dios q no sea lo q creo!!! Salvo q pase como las películas q me diga tienes algo en el diente o algo así…"_

**Muajaja soy mala y me encanta el suspenso XP!!!!!**

**Toy loca lo se… XD**

**Pero así me gusta!**

**La canción se llama U.G.L.Y y es de la Peli Bring It On y acá les dejo un video donde la pueden escuchar… ****♥♥♥♥**

**Dejen sus "Reviews" y si quieren cagenme a puteadas, y bue como habrán notado hoy toy de re malhumor… (**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bue este cap va para mis amigas Fokii y Oshi!! (las adoro!!!)**

**Y a ****Chibi-Lily-Evans**** y a ****Ryithien**** (grax por agregarme a tus favoritos!!!)**

**Bue acá les dejo el cap, q para mi gusto es malísimo….**

**Cap 7**

**- **Si??- pregunto Melody.

- 1º Conozco bn a Michelle y por lo de recién te hará la vida imposible y miserable…2º cantas hermoso…y 3º…-Ryan es interrumpido por el timbre.

Los alumnos arrastraron a los jóvenes como separándolos.

A la salida los Evans (los melli y Josh) y Michelle tuvieron un viaje callado.

Llegan a la mansión y Michelle sube a su cuarto acompañada por Sharpay, dejando solos a Josh y a Ryan.

- Hey, Michelle esta enfadadísima- contó Josh.

- Por?-pregunto el rubio.

- Por?... Ella piensa q la ridiculizase frente a toda la escuela- contesto Josh

- Q piense lo q quiera…Aparte ella se ridiculizo sola…-

- Además piensa q no la quieres mas, q la cambiaste por…-

- Melody??- termino el joven.

- Sep!-respondió Josh entre risas- Los siento, sabes q no soy bueno para los nombres-

Ryan rió.

- Hey voy a bañarme, en un rato bajo y te juego un torneo en la Play…-

- Hecho-respondió su primo- Prepárate para perder!!- grito el joven desde abajo mientras Ryan subía la escalera.

- Ya veremos eso!!-le respondió Ryan y se encero en el baño.

Mientras en la casa de enfrente Melody hablaba con Gaby y Taylor.

- Y, cuéntanos q paso cuando te saco del comedor?-pregunto animada Taylor.

- Nd…-

- Vamos cuéntanos!!-rogó Gaby.

- Nd solo me llego a decir q la francesista me hará la vida imposible y q cantaba muy bien….iba a decirme algo mas pero sonó el timbre- respondió Melody.

- Es q es verdad cantas muy bien…-

- Gracias Tay…-

Es así q las chicas estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, hasta q llego la hora de la despedida.

- Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana- saludo Melody.

- Adiós Mel, nos vemos mañana- saludaron las dos jóvenes.

Esa noche Melody se fue a dormir temprano, ya q no tenia hambre.

Pero antes de dormirse el ultimo pensamiento q tubo fue el de le quiso decir Ryan q no pudo…

La mañana siguiente Melody camino al colegio.

Al llegar fue directo a su casillero, donde dejo sus libros, pero donde encontró una nota, la cual leyó.

"_Que yo sepa corazón, las estrellas solo salen de noche..."_

- Q es eso?- pregunto Gabriella.

- Nd solo un papel- respondió la joven.

- Hola Gaby-saludo Troy, el cual recién llegaba- Y esto…-pregunto Troy mientras le quitaba de la mano a Melody el papel- "Que yo sepa corazón, las estrellas solo salen de noche..."Jaja, quien te dejo esto-

- Devuélvemelo Troy-dijo Melody mientras se los sacaba de la mano al joven- Creí q eras un poco mas civilizado!-

Melody se fue enojada hacia la clase de arte.

- Q hice??- Pregunto el joven, pero Gaby solo le respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

En el pasillo Melody caminaba mientras releía constantemente la nota.

"_Quien habrá puesto esto en mi casillero??..."_

En ese momento pasa un joven con boina, caminando detrás de su hermana y de otra muchacha.

- Ryan!- grito Melody haciendo q el joven y las dos muchachas se voltearan.

"_Q acaso ellas se llaman Ryan??!" _

_-_ Ven puedo preguntarte algo?-

Pero en ese momento toca el timbre.

"_Dios siempre este maldito timbre!!"_

- Después me lo peguntas, ahora vamos a clases…-dijo mientras tomaba a Melody (quien se había quedado parada en el medio del pasillo, y el la agarro por q sino la mataba la estampida de estudiantes…)

Pero igual llegaron tarde…

- No sabia q había una nueva pareja de enamorados en esta clase…-acoto la Srta. Darbus al ver q Ryan tenia de la mano a Melody, quien de inmediato la soltó.

"_Yo con Ryan…Melody, Ryan…no suena mal…Ryan, Melody…"_

Ryan ya se había sentado mientras q Melody seguía parada enfrente de todos.

- Srta. Baker ya puede sentarse…-dijo la profesora, pero la joven seguía en sus pensamientos- Pareciera q esta en otro planeta-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por enfrente de la cara de la joven si reacción- Sr. Evans q le hizo?-

Pero en ese momento Melody reacciona y se ruboriza como un tomate.

- Bien sigamos con la clase…-

Esa tarde Melody se quedo en la biblioteca, en un momento sintió curiosidad de visitar el auditoria, pero cada ves q se acercaba un poco mas escuchaba claramente a una persona cantar…

**Ryan:** I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there 

**Melody: **Another road where maybe I  
could see another kind of mind there 

**R: **Ooo, then I suddenly see you 

**M:** Ooo, did I tell you I need you 

**R & M:** Every single day of my life

**R: **You didn't run, you didn't hide  
You know i wanted just to hold you 

**M:** And had you gone, you knew in time  
We'd meet again for I had told you 

**R & M:** Ooo, you were meant to be near me  
Ooo, and I want you to hear me  
Say we'll be together every day  
Got to get you into my life  
**  
M:** What can I do, what can I be  
When I'm with you I want to stay there 

**R:** If I'm true I'll never leave  
And if I do I know the way there 

**R & M:** Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
Ooo, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life  
Got to get you into my life 

**R:** I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there 

**M:** Another road where maybe I  
could see another kind of mind there 

**R & M: **Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
Ooo, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day

- No sabia q te gustaran _"The Beatles" _– acoto el joven.

- Bromeas, yo nací en donde nacieron ellos como no me van a gustar!-agrego Melody entre risas.

- Enserio?! Yo también!- agrego divertido Ryan.

- Q?...-pregunto sorprendida la joven.

- Si toda mi familia es de allá…-

- Wow… pero no pareces ingles…-

- No…- dijo entre risas Ryan.

"_Ya compartimos algo…"_

- Y desde cunado escuchas a _"The Beatles"_??-pregunto la joven.

- Desde q nací, creo q desde antes, mis padres son fanáticos…Casi me ponen sus nombre (figuran mas abajo) pero ninguno queda con el apellido Evans…quedaba mejor Ryan…-

"_Es verdad Paul Evans no queda bn… (Ovio q es a mi criterio aunque tampoco queda mal…S)"_

- Hey…-dijo Ryan mientras le movía la mano frente a l cara de la joven, pero no hubo reacción, así q chasqueo sus dedos y la joven volvió en si – Se lo horrible q es q te saquen de tus pensamiento, créeme yo vivo en otra estratosfera, pero solo por ratos breves y es menos notorio, tu t quedas minutos en tu estratosfera-

- Jajaja, enserio? – dijo la joven.

Ryan solo le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Bien ya es tarde, mejor te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Ryan.

- Gracias-agradeció la joven.

Mientras los dos jóvenes salían de la escuela

- Hey, q me ibas a decir antes de q sonara el timbre ayer?- pregunto Melody.

-Emmm….-

**WOW!!!**

**SUPER SUSPENSO!!!**

**Me encanta el suspenso…**

**La cancion es **_**"Got to get you into my life"**_** de **_**The Beatles**_**, aguanten **_**The Beatles**_**!!!!! WoW!!!**

_**Paul McCartney:**__** Bajo y vocalista de The Beatles**_

_**John Lennon:**__** Guitarra rítmica (creo q es así sino 2ª guitarra), vocalista y compositor de The Beatles**_

_**George Harrison:**__** 1ª guitarra, vocalista y compositor de lagunas canciones de The Beatles**_

_**Richard Starkey:**__** Mas conocido como Ringo Starr, batería, y vocalista y compositor de algunas canciones de The beatles**_

**Bue dejen Reviews…**

**Los quiero besos!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bue este cap se lo dedico a Fokii!!!! Amiga del alma te adoro!!! Gorda no sabes k.o. te extraño:'(**

**Y a ****Ryithien**** q bueno q a alguien le guste mi cuento… Bue grax :$... Yo me leí 20.000.000 todas las historias de HSM así q…Bue muchas Grax va a para vs este cap:) **

**Y a Chibi-Lily-Evans :) q bueno tener lectoras!!!!**

**Muchas Thanks a las 2!!! xD**

**Y a aquel q invento los viajes de egresados, por q se va el entupido e insoportable de mi hermano!!!**

**Acá les va!!!**

**Cap 8 **

-Emm….-dudo el joven.

- Vamos q me querías decir?-pregunto Melody entre risas.

- No te lo diré-

-Vamos cuéntame!-

- Ah…-suspiro el joven-de acuerdo…q te cuides de Michelle –mintió el joven _"Ja q útil es la actuación…" _pensó el joven.

Es así como los dos joven decidieron volvieron caminando a sus casas. Pero en eso…

Pero en ese momento pasa un descapotable rosa.

- RYAN?!- grito Michelle – Q estas haciendo con …Esa…?!Ryan sube al auto…Ahora!-agrego Michelle.

- Mmm… no deja iremos caminando, no dejare q vuelva sola en la oscuridad- respondió Ryan.

- Entones yo también voy caminando – chillo Michelle y bajo del auto.

- Vengan los 3 ahora mismo y suban al auto!- ordeno Sharpay.

- Esta bien…-respondió Ryan y subió atrás donde estaba Josh.

- Sal Josh yo iré atrás ahora- grito Michelle abriendo la puerta del auto.

Cuando llegaron Ryan acompaño a Melody a su casa, claramente vigilados por Michelle.

- Ryan como pudiste?! Acaso olvidaste q estas comprometido con moi?! (Mua yo/mi/conmigo en este caso) chillo Michelle mientras lo seguía camino a su cuarto- Tu eres solo mío y…-Ryan le cierra la puerta en la cara y pone la traba-RYAN ABREME!!!-

- Dios q chica caprichosa hasta es peor q Sharpay…-acto Ryan-Para q mierda me habrán comprometido con ella?! Si me dices q es una chica mas normal lo entiendo pero eso?!-se quejo el joven.

Tocan la puerta.

-Sep?-pregunto el joven mientras abría su nueva puerta.

-Y cuéntame q paso mientras volvían- pregunto su hermana mientras pasaba y se tiraba a la cama de Ryan.

-De q estas hablando?-pregunto extrañado el joven.

- Ni hubo nada en ese viaje?-

- Q viaje?-

- El de vuelta del colegio Ryan!-chillo histérica Sharpay.

- No, no paso nada…Como q podría pasar?-

- No se un beso o algo por el estilo…-

- No…-

- No?! Q chica lenta!!-

- Por q lenta?-

- No te das cuenta Ry?-

- Cuanta de q?-

- No notaste como te mira?- el joven negó con la cabeza- Ryan esa chica esta muerta contigo!!-

- Quien?-

- Ryan pro amor de dios…Hay alguien en casa?-pregunto la joven mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a Ryan.

- Si, mama, papa…-

- Dios…Melody! Melody esta muerta contigo! Tan difícil de entender era?!-grito al joven.

- Melody?...Pss…seguro Sharp-

- No me crees?, mira: Quien te beso el primer día q la conociste?...Quien se peleo con Michelle, tu prometida…Vamos todo encaja-

- Puede ser…-

- No es un puede, es un es…Ella me lo contó en persona…-

- Wow…Enserio?-

- Si quieres pregúntale a Raven…-

-Wow…-

- Bien…y a ti te gusta Melody, o no?-dijo mientras prendió la grabadora de su celular.

- Si, supongo q si…-

- Por q supongo?-

- Como defines tu "enamorado"…-

- Emm….seria como sentir algo mas q una amistad…-

- Si puede ser…Además no es fea…-respondió el joven un una sonrisa en la cara.

- Y q con Michelle?-

- Q pasa con Michelle?-

- Q sientes por ella?-

- Nd, quiero decir se podría decir q es como una amiga casi compañera…-

- Ah…Eso fue un poco duro-

- Pero es la verdad…-

- Bien Ry se me esta haciendo tarde y me tengo q bañar…Nos vemos en la cena- saludo su hermana.

- Ok…nos vemos Sharp-

Mientras Sharpay salía del cuarto de Ryan…

- Hey Sharp, ven necesito decirte algo…-llamo Michelle.

- Si?-

- D q hablabas con Ry?-

- No d nd…-

- Vamos estuve escuchando…-

- Sabes q eso es de mala educación?-

- Como si me importara la educación cuando mi prometido ya no me ama…-

- Toda la vida supiste q el no te amaba, solo lo obligaste a comprometer contigo…-

- Como si me importara…Bien también vi por la cerradura cunado comenzaste a grabar, así q ahora por favor dame ese celular…-

- No es mió…-

- Como si me importara…-dijo mientras se lo quitaba de la mano.

- DEVUELVEMELO!!!-grito Sharpay mientras corría a Michelle por toda la mansión.

Hasta q Michelle se encerró en su cuarto.

- DAMELO!!!!-gritaba Sharpay mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos Michelle salio y se lo devolvió.

- Gracias…-respondió Michelle con una sonrisa.

- D nd?-dijo Sharpay mientas agarraba bruscamente su teléfono.

**Bue hasta ahí llegue pasando, por q lo demás ta en el libro del colé donde tan todos mis resúmenes…xD… **

**Nos vemos en el prox cap!!!!**

**Bezos!!!!**

**FrogizZ94**


	9. Chapter 9 ULTIMO!

**SEIS MESES DE ESPERA!! O.O!!! MIL SORRYS!! JEJE ES Q NO ME GSTABA NINGUNO DE LOS FINALES QUE SE ME OCURRIAN!! JEEJ MEDIO AÑO DE ESPERA :$**

**Este Cáp. se lo dedico a Fokii mi best friend, ****Malinna**** y a ****lucy2350**,

**Y a todas las maestras q no se dan ni cuenta q estoy escribiendo en clase xD**

**Quería decir SORRY por la tardanza es q no me gustaba el final q había hecho pero ahora sip ) bezotes!**

**TOY RE HAPPY PORQ PASE A 9º!! EVA!!! Jeje no enserio no pensé q pasaba :S jeje …buenop…**

**Acá les va, disfruten la función y coman mucho pochocho! Jeje**

**CAP 9 **

Melody iba directo a su casillero con los hermanos Evans, Tay y Gaby. Busco sus libros y luego acompaño a sus amigos a buscar los suyos.

Lugo asistieron a la clase de Darbus donde Melody encontró un CD con su nombre.

"_Q es esto?"_

Luego de clases fue a su casa y se decidió a escuchar el misterioso CD.

En este se podía escuchar una conversación, entre Sharpay y Ryan.

_Comienza el CD…_

"_**S:**__ Bien…y a ti te gusta Melody, o no?-_

_**R:**__ Nd, quiero decir se podría decir q es como una amiga casi compañera…-_

_**S:**__ Ah…Eso fue un poco duro-_

_**R:**__ Pero es la verdad…-_

_**S:**__ Y q sientes por Michelle?, Estas enamorado de ella, o no?-_

_**R:**__ Si, supongo q si…-_

_**S:**__ Por q supongo?-_

_**R: **__Como defines tu "enamorado"…-_

_**S:**__ Emm….seria como sentir algo mas q una amistad…-_

_**R: **__Si puede ser…Además no es fea…-_

_**S:**__ Bien Ry se me esta haciendo tarde y me tengo q bañar…Nos vemos en la cena- _

_**R: **__Ok…nos vemos Sharp-"_

_Fin del CD_

Melody se tiro en su cama y comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas…

"_Debí haberme dado cuenta de q Ryan…no me ama…"_

Al día siguiente en East High…

- Hey, y Melody??- pregunto Taylor.

- No c, hoy no se presento verdad?-acoto Gabriella.

- Te aviso algo?-pregunto nuevamente Taylor.

En eso llegan los Evans, seguidos de Josh, Michelle y el equipo de porristas, las cuales se dirigieron a sus casilleros por orden de Michelle, mientras q ella seguía a los Evans.

- Hola-saludo Ryan.

- Hola Ry, chicos…-dijo Taylor levantando la mano.

Luego de q todos se saludaran.

- Y Melody?-pregunto Ryan.

- Dudo q venga hoy…-dijo Michelle.

- Por q? Sabes algo?-

- No, como crees, pero esa muchachuela es muy "aplicada" y nunca llega tarde…- agrego divertida Michelle.

- Iré a buscarla para ver que le sucedió… Sharp si preguntan… emm… usa es don que Dios te dio y miente!- dijo Ryan y salio corriendo de la escuela, pero fue parado.

- Adonde crees que vas amor?- pregunto Michelle mientras le cortaba el paso.

- Como llegaste antes que yo?-

- Tomaste le camino largo…- dijo señalando un pasillo recto por donde se veían a Sharpay y los demás, y señalando luego uno con curvas y mas ocupado.

- Ah… si bueno debo irme… Adiós-

- No iras a ningún lado Ryan… O soy yo o es ella-

- Mmm… definitivamente ella…Eres sumamente arrogante y presumida, seguro encontraras a un hombre que realmente te ame…- dijo Ryan mientras seguía corriendo dejando a Michelle frente a un grupo de estudiantes curiosos.

- ¡VUELVAN A SUS ASUNTOS!- grito molesta la joven.

Cuando Ryan llego toco el timbre y se encontró con la madre de Melody. Luego de convencerla un rato le permitió ir al cuarto de su hija.

- ¿Melody?- pregunto Ryan al entrar en la oscura habitación.

- ¿Ryan? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Melody mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas y se paraba. (Estaba acostada).

- Melody porque no fuiste a la escuela hoy?-

- Es que…Ryan te amo…- confeso la joven.

- Que?!- exclamó extrañado el muchacho.

- Entiendo si no me amas, y si prefieres estar con Michelle es solo que… debía decírtelo…-

- Melody como puedes creer que amo a Michelle?! Es egocéntrica, engreída… es… solo otra chica para mi… Melody yo traben te amo!- dijo Ryan mientras agarraba fuertemente la cara de Melody y la besaba.

Melody esta vez dejo que un par de lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, pero esta vez no fueron de tristeza, sino de una enorme y rotunda felicidad.

- Melody amor debo irme!-

- Ok ma, que te valla bien!- gritó la joven.

Luego de que escucharan el auto arrancar Melody y Ryan hicieron actividades privadas y luego pasaron toda la tarde juntos, repitiéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

Pasaron los meses y llego la feliz noticia de que Melody estaba embarazada (_**N/A:**__ Me suena medio difícil que de una quede embarazada, para mí es casi imposible, eso depende del lector si quieren que hayan sido más veces, lo cual me suena más romántico, imaginen que fueron más ___). Ryan le había pedido compromiso, y solo faltaban horas para la boda.

- Ahí… aun no puedo creer que me este por casar…- dijo Melody feliz mientras se ponía el vestido con ayuda de Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay y una abultada Reaven.

- Aun no puedo creer que me falten dos meses…- confeso cansada Reaven viéndose el abultado vientre- Parezco una foca en este vestido (_**N/A**__ para vos fokii!! Jeje!_)-

- Jaja, vamos Reav no es tan malo… Yo ya me acostumbre…- dijo Melody viéndose al espejo y frotándose la barriga.

La boda fue un éxito, hubo felicidad y amor por todos lados, hasta que…

- AH!- un disparo paso rozando la cara de Melody.

Todos asustados se escondieron, todos menos Ryan que fue a ver a su amada.

- Amor estas bien?- pregunto mientras inspeccionaba la herida en su mejilla.

- Si mi amor, estoy perfecto- dijo una arreglada Michelle.

- Michelle, que haces vestida de novia?- pregunto Ryan extrañado al ver a su ex-casi-esposa.

- Vine a nuestro casamiento querido-

- Pero, no nos casaremos, Michelle ya te lo dije no te amo, amo a Melody-

- NO! NO LA AMAS!! ME AMAS A MI!! ELLA TE HECHIZO!! ES QUE NO LO NOTAS!! ES UNA BRUJA!! ME QUTO LO QUE ERA MIO!!-gritó Michelle como una psicópata. Apuntándola con su Revolver.

- Michelle basta, baja eso ahora- ordeno Ryan.

PUM!!!

-No… amor!!- grito Melody viendo como su marido moría lentamente…

- Si es niña quiero que se llame Candela Melody Evans… _**N/A**__: para __Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan__ si bien no es la novia es la hija ____)-_

- No amor, NO!!-

En ese momento Michelle salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Mientras que Melody sentía un fuerte dolor en su vientre. Unos minutos después Melody se encontraba pujando en la sala de partos pujando y dando a luz a sus dos hijos: Candela Melody Evans y James Ryan Evans.

Mientras en la sala de operaciones Ryan luchaba por su vida, mientras la bala era sacada de su pecho.

Cuando Ryan despertó y vio a sus hijos pensó en lo hermosos que eran, pero luego le invadió un pensamiento _"Esperen un segundo, los mellizos o gemelos saltan siempre una generación…"_

_**FIN**_

**POM POM POM… jeje termina horrible, si. Pero bueno a mí me gusta, me encanta la idea de que Ryan dude su origen o el de sus hijos, bueno dudo que alguien no ala entendido pero yo se (y creó que esta bien) que os gemelos o mellizos saltan una generación, entonces o los bebes no son hijos de el, o el nunca tuvo una melliza… POM POM POM! Por ahí si quieren lo sigo… pero nada asegurado jeje Bueno querdios7as lectores/as me voy despidiendo.**

**Adiu!!! Jeje esta re mal escrito seguro. Bue…**

**BEZOTES Y GRACIAS TOTALES!**

_**CANCIONES:**_

**CAP 4:**** "No diré que es amor" de la película "Hércules"**

**CAP 6:**** "U.G.L.Y" de la película "Bring It On"**

**CAP 7:**** "Got to get you into my life" de "The Beatles"**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**Y a todos los q me apoyaron del principio:**

**mi hermana**

**mi best…Fokii **

_**a **_**Fabulous.Girl**

**Cedrick**** (sigo sin creer como es posible que uno de mis escritores favoritos me alla firmado O.o!)**

**zashley-tropay93**

**Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan**

**lovetisdale**

**Chibi-Lily-Evans**

**Ryithien**

**lucy2350**

**Malinna**

**Y al pobre de mi cerebro que se quemo pensando un buen y trágico (muahaha!) final XD**

**Sorry por la tardanza y bueno… **

**GRACIAS TOTALES!**


End file.
